Marceline and a gumball affair
by ewefruit14
Summary: marceline goes wondering in the hall one night, and meets the guy of her dreams :  gets kinda dirty. dont wanna give to much away :D


LUSTY LEMONADE LOVERS

"Die you baby popping beast!", Finn said flipping over the wooden lemonade stand that was in between them. Both starring fiendishly eye to eye as the plump shaped baby man, with stubby arms and little legs sipped the last of his lemonade glass. "Mmm…delicious", he said crushing the empty glass as he smiled showing his razor sharp teeth to Finn. "Ha-ha" the fiend laughed his voice echoing throughout the open grassy plains, sun gleaming down on their faces, "you don't want to go to war with me little blond boy! I will absolutely crush you", he said flying up to Finns stone cold silent face, " I will strain your innards making them perfect for my baths soaps and candle ornaments! Yes, yes! Little skinny boy vanilla flavored candles I will call them", he said faces now touching. Finn looked at him fist growing tighter against his sweaty palms as his parched lips muttered "nobody drinks my pink lemonade and gets away with it", before yelling out a blood curdling "yaa!" And upper cutting the hideous baby in the chin, sending him flying miles away as his love arrows flew out his backpack, scattering everwhere across the grassy plain.

"Ahh, my fist!", Finn cried grabbing his hand "that baby's face was harder than peppermint butlers chocolate drops!"

"Finn, Finn", Jake yelled running to the scene "I finally found my dollar it was in the-whoa?" he said looking at the scattered crime of lemonade products, "did you get into another fight? I was only gone for five minutes!"

"No" Finn said looking sheepishly down at his black shoes

"Where then where's gumdrop girl she said she'd save me a glass of lemonade while I ran off to get money?"

"Oh well she left like a trillion years ago, dude".

"A trillion years ha?" he said curiously.

"Don't worry about it Jake" he said taking his yellow paw, "let's just go to candy market and get some powdered lemonade"

"Okay", he said disappointedly "well while where at it can we pick up some cotton candy biscuits, I'm starving "

"Sure Jake", Finn said with a smile.

Later on that afternoon…

"Oh yeah, shaky, bakey, lovin time! Open up girl you'll be mine! Stick my biscuits in your oven! In ten minutes I'll be munchin!" Finn and Jake sang in their kitchen as Bmo sat on the counter top playing music.

"Bmo want biscuit time!" the little green robot sang as she wiggled up and down.

"In ten minutes Bmo" Jake replied putting them into the oven.

"Ding dong!" the door bell harshly rang.

"I'll get it", Finn said rushing to the wooden door next to the kitchen hoping it was princess bubblegum to say hello.

"We'll hey", he said looking up at lumpy space princess.

"Ugh!" She said as her purple bodacious round body shoved through the door past Finn "what took you so lumpin long, its hatt, my lady lumps where starting to get all sticky out side!"

"Sorry Lsp", Finn said closing the door.

"Ugh whatever! Like princess bubblegum is throwning a small party for valentines day, in her lumpin palace or watever and she flippin invited you, here" , she said showing him an invite.

Okay well then I gue- he said getting cut off mid sentence.

"And not even me? what a freakin pink dirt glob! I mean I thought me and PB where tight ya know? Like BFFL's but I guess not!"

"Well I'm sor-"

"And then she tells me to handout some invites! Without even giving me one, I mean are you cereal? Gosh I'm ganna go over brads house for some love!, at least he cares about me!, bye fan!", She said closing the door behind her before Finn could get a word in egdewise.

"Well that was weird?" Finn said walking up to Jake "so are we going?"

"Sure, so you can spend valentine's day with your ladaaa".

"What why would I spend valentine's day with PB that's horrible".

"Dude do you even know what valentine's day is?

"Yeah, it's the day of hearts and the color red, where you rip out unworthy people's hearts and their blood runs ramped through the streets, creating a day of lost dreams and despair, Duh!"

"Ahh okay?" Jake said calmly backing away "I'm ganna go grab the biscuits and then we can go to her party, just don't do what you just said there okay?"

"Pssh fine!"

Later that night…..

"Thanks for coming over guys", PB gushed as Finn and Jake arrived walking into the palaces dark basement, decorated with hearts that acquired two pink couches and a snack table.

"No problem" .

"Marceline and a few others should be coming over soon", she said walking over to them in a green skirt and gray shirt.

"Knock knock", a female voice sang from the other side of the door.

"Well speak of the devil it's her" she said opening the door "hey Marceline".

"Wats up guys", the vampires said nonchalantly as she carried in a drink tray. "I brought you guys some yellow lemonade, my neighbor gave it to me but I can't eat yellow" she said handing it over to PB.

" Wow Marceline you look mathematical today?"

"Thanks Finn", she said as he starred at her red leather dress and black heels

"Gosh Marceline this lemonade is so good" PB said chugging the last drop "oh no I gatta run to the potty".

"And so are these Carmel chips", jake yelled from the snack table.

"Hey so Finn remember that one time whe-

"Finn!", PB yelled from the bathroom cutting off Marceline, and forcing her to turn blood red. "Can you come here for a sec the toilets clogged"

"Uhh sure?", he said walking into the small sized pink bathroom, connected to the basement "where's the plunger princess bubblegum?"

"The toilets not clogged Finn", she said shutting the door behind her and sitting Finn down on the porcelain pink toilet.

"I've been on to you for a while now and I know you like me"

"Of course I do you're my friend", he said curiously.

"Yes but don't you want me more than as a friend Finn?", she said now sitting hard against his lap on the toilet.

"Uuhh"

" Take of your hat" she said ripping it off exposing his short blond hair, "oooh, I can see you got a haircut, sexy, ya see Finn my boy, I'm not a desperate candy woman but when I want it I take it" she said massaging his thighs. "And you're such a pretty young thing, I wanna make your day".

"Bu-but".

"sssh no talking", she said taking off her gray tank top exposing her pink breast. "Let's keep it down", it was too late for Finn his blood began to pump harder, testosterone running though his stood up wearing nothing but a green skirt and put her waist line on his soft un-kissed lips "take it of finny boy", she said with a corked raspberry smile.

Without hesitation his soft skinny hands slid up her warm pink legs, slowly sliding the skirt off, exposing every inch of her body. "Now my little trolip your turn". He quickly shimmied of his blue shorts and yanked of his light blue shirt throwing it on the purple tiled floor.

She then lifted him off the toilet and onto her red sink where she placed his naked body against the mirror on top of the counter, surprisingly his medium sized penis started to grow larger as blood began to flow faster. She climbed on top of him, their lips calmly meeting as his virgin hands strongly gripped her backside , rubbing across her butt and to some unfamiliar regions of her lower mid section.

"Stick your finger in it", she said licking his face, "or I'll stop", scared of her threat he swiftly injected his index finger into her pink flaps, and began to push it in and out, pretending it was his penis, forcing her moan un controllably.

The kissing stopped and she slowly reached for the drawer on the side of the sink still on top his body ,pulling out blueberry whipped creamed and sprinkles, his eyes widened as she hoped off his lap and spayed his plump penis with whipped cream and put sprinkle's on the tip.

"What are you ganna do to me now, I'm not a sundae?, he said yearning for an answer.

"Nothing, but can you please feed my down stairs it hungry?", she said climbing back on top of him, he nodded yes still in a vegetable like state. "Good", she said as she began to force his dessert penis inside her, making squishy sounds as she began to gyrate on top of him, his eyes rolled back in astonishment that the girl of his dreams was now giving him the most pleasurable moment of his life, but it all came crashing down when Marceline flew the door open, her fiery black hair rising in amazement of what she saw, and without a word she stormed in yanking Princess bubblegum by her pink hair throwing her naked body onto the tile floor.

"You bubble popping slut! You knew I had feelings for him and you go pleasure him!", she said eyes now red.

"Fuck you!", PB said jumping on Marceline.

"I hate you" she said as she wrestled PB into the pink bathtub and banged her against the water nozzle.

"Your just jealous", PB said as the shower turned on glazing them with cold water "wait", PB cried out, soaking in the bottom of the tub, "it's the lemonade you gave me the lemonade!"

"What?"

"Yeah as soon as I sipped it I wanted to have sex with the first thing I saw, Finn, this is your fault you enchanted the lemonade!".

"Is that true marcy?", Finn finally said naked it the corner.

"No", she said climbing out of the tub, my neighbor Mr. cupid did, he said it would only enchant you if u drank it, not everybody else, that's why I served it to you guys, I'm lonely okay, I thought if you fell in lust with me I wouldn't be so pathetic looking on valentine's day".

"Really?", PB said climbing out of the tub.

"Really Princess, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you".

"It's okay , I forgive you".

" And I'm sorry Finn, I didn't mean to take advantage of you either, I didn't know how strong the spell was" she said walking up to him.

"It's okay he said slipping on his pants, "at least I'm not a virgin anymore, I finally have something on the ice king", he said with a smile.


End file.
